This invention relates to machine alignment and more particularly to an apparatus and method for aligning a crankpin grinding machine. The accurate alignment of a crankpin grinder is an essential step in manufacturing quality engine and compressor crankshafts. Improperly ground crankpins can adversely affect the durability and operation of engines and compressors.
Inasmuch as crankpins are offset from crankshaft end bearings, complex machines with indexing devices and oscillating worktables are required for grinding crankpins. The production of true, round, and properly positioned crankpins is a difficult task and requires the precision alignment of workheads, workholders and indexing devices of these machines. Heretofore, it has not been desirable to align crankpin grinding machines on a regularly scheduled basis, but rather on an "as needed" basis, i.e. when crankpins have deviated from specified tolerances. The reason for this is that the alignment procedures have been difficult and time consuming. This practice has resulted in lost production and added costs of improperly ground crankshafts.
In view of the foregoing, it is apparent that there is a need for an improved apparatus and method for aligning a crankpin grinding machine.